Vertiges
by Kalynn33
Summary: Sasu/Naru et ... couple surprise P.


_A en jugé par la lumière de dehors, le soleil se couchait. Des oiseaux trainaient par-ci par-la, avant de rentrer au nid. Un nid, où, les parents attendaient surement. Lui, personne ne l'attendait. Il rentrait librement chez lui, quand et avec qui il voulait. Mais lui aussi, aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui fixe des limites, des interdictions, des couvre-feus. Il s'imaginait en se couchant, une mère lui disant bonsoir, et le rassurant quand il ferait des mauvais rêves. Il ne faisait que des mauvais rêves, et pourtant, quand il hurlait, personne ne venait. Comme on le dit si bien, l'espoir fait vivre. Il s'accrochait à un objectif. Etre reconnu comme un être normal, et faire oublié la chose qu'il portait en lui. Etre Hokage. Il travaillait tout les jours, parfois même la nuit, sans jamais prendre de pause. A ses côtés, une équipe de "Boulets" d'après lui, composée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose et du charme Sakura, un homme calme, qui passe son temps à lire, Kakashi. Un jeune, talentueux, dont toutes les filles trainent derrière, et une soif de vengeance, Sasuke._

_Et lui même, blond, imprévisible, naïf, qui rêve de dépassé notre cher Sasuke, Naruto._

_Sasuke, un oiseau sans nid. Les prédateurs ont emporté les parents. Ou plutôt, ce n'était pas le prédateur, mais un oeuf mal cassé d'un des petits, qui a voulu voler trop haut. Le soir, l'équipe se sépare après l'entrainement, et chacun rentre chez lui. Mais ce soir la, l'un des quatre membres de l'équipe prit un autre chemin. Sakura marchait, en allant tout droit devant elle, ne savant pas ou ses jambes l'amènerait. Un coup de fil, passé de l'hôpital lui annonça qu'elle n'était plus qu'un petit oiseau seule dans son nid, encore une fois. Elle refusait de rentrer chez elle, de peur d'avoir le coeur en petit morceau, elle avait déjà perdu une partie à cause de son père, et maintenant sa mère était tombée du nid. Perdue, elle erré encore et encore, ne savant pas où allé ni dormir. elle s'arrêta au pied d'une petite maison avec un balcon mal fait, et une tête apparaissait à travers la fenêtre ouverte._

Sakura: Naruto?

Naruto: Sakura? Mais, d'où tu viens comme ça?

_Incapable de répondre, elle baissa les yeux et tentait de caché les larmes._

_Mais Naruto, avait beau être naïf, il avait vue la chose. Il couru lui ouvrir la porte,_

_Il l'a retrouva genoux à terre en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensible, noyées dans les larmes. Il l'attrapa et la fit rentrer. Il l'invita a s'assoir sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce._

_Le blond lui donna une couverture, et décida de la laisser seule pour ce soir._

Naruto: Reste ici autant que tu veux.

_Sans attendre de réponse, il partit pour enfilé un pyjama et se mettre sous la couette._

_Et ses pensées gagnèrent sur le sommeil, il ne réussi pas à dormir. Inquiet, il descendis et aperçu Sakura qui dormait, entouré de mouchoirs étalés un peu partout._

_Il repartit dans son lit et s'endormit la seconde suivante._

_Au matin, le réveille était pénible. Il ouvra sa fenêtre et repensa à Sakura qui devait être déjà debout. Il descendit et la trouva encore en train de pleuré. Cette fois, une discussion s'imposa._

Naruto: Sakura...

Sakura: L'hôpital a appelé...

_Et ce fut le blanc complet. Pendant 5 minutes, Naruto lisait dans les yeux de Sakura ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire. Il se leva et comme pour digéré l'information, se força a parler de l'entrainement._

Naruto: Faut qu'on y aille.

Sakura. Oui.

_Elle se releva et retomba. Naruto l'aida à se remettre sur pieds._

Naruto: Tu va pas venir dans cet état ...

Sakura: Si, je veux y aller !

Naruto: Comme tu veux ...

_Il fila s'habiller et retrouva Sakura qui l'attendait devant le porte. Sakura marchait derrière Naruto, les yeux rivé sur le sol caillouteux. Seuls les bruits de pas était entendus. 10 minutes passèrent et la fille aux cheveux rose osa levé la tête pour regardé en face les deux hommes qui les attendaient. Kakashi et Sasuke avaient vu la tête de Sakura, ils n'avaient donc fait aucune réfléxion. L'entrainement débuta. Sasuke, que rien ne faisait peur, fit son exercice avec application, Naruto qui fit de même mais un peu perturbé par l'histoire de Sakura, et Sakura qui restait planté devant les garçons à rien faire et à versé une larme de temps en temps. Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter, il pris compte que c'était quand même ses amis, qu'il devait s'en soucié surement. Et une chose, qu'il n'avait jamais faite, regardé Naruto droit dans les yeux. il s'approcha lentement, et lui souffla quelque mots._

Sasuke: C'est quoi cette nouvelle attention envers Sakura ?

Naruto: C'est quoi cette nouvelle attention envers moi ?

Sasuke: C'est moi qui pose les questions.

Naruto: Bon écoute, je préfère qu'elle t'en parle elle-même.

Sasuke: Pour une fois, tu parais intelligent Naruto.

_" Tu parles d'une attention ... " _

_Sakura se remit à pleurer et cette fois Kakashi réagit et l'éloigna du champ de l'entrainement._

_Il revint et demanda a Naruto de s'en occuper, comme lui ne comprenait pas._

Sasuke: Et pourquoi lui ?

_Cette remarque fit bougé tout les yeux vers Sasuke._

Sasuke: Me regardez pas comme ça, je demande c'est tout.

_Son ton paraissait agacé. Naruto s'en alla alors, mais Sasuke le suivit. Kakashi intrigué, décida de suivre la troupe. Au final, on reviens au point ou tout le monde est réuni._

_Il s'approchèrent de Sakura qui était assise par terre, adossé à un petit mur. _

_Elle s'écroula entièrement, et pleura encore plus. Sasuke et Naruto, s'enfuirent, aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire, alors autant laissé Kakashi se débrouillé. Il l'attrapa pour l'assoir, mais elle ne se détachait pas de lui. De l'autre côté, les deux garçons s'étaient assis sur un trottoir chacun plongé dans des pensées négatives. Quand l'un d'eux prit la parole._

Sasuke: Naruto ?

_Il se retourna et, comme fait chaque personnes quand elle se parlent, il plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux de Sasuke. Avec en prime, un élant de peur._

Naruto: Heu.. oui?

Sasuke: Je sais, on parait tous bizares aujourd'hui tous ...

Naruto: Le plus étrange dans l'histoire, Sasuke, c'est toi.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Tu parle jamais, tu montres jamais tes émotions, et tu doit nous dire un mot par jour soit: imbécile.

Sasuke: Oui, bon, ok.

Naruto: La mère de Sakura est morte, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir.

_Encore un ton agacé. Mais Sasuke resta impénétrable, même si Naruto rêvé de le voir un jour pleurer ou encore hurlé._

_Un mouvement trahis l'impénétrable. Il baissa la tête et fixait le sol._

Naruto: J'ai déjà vue sa quelque part.

Sasuke: Moi aussi.

Naruto: J'ai jamais pleuré de ne pas avoir de parents, et je vais pleuré parce que Sakura perd les siens.

Sasuke: Comment tu fais ?

Naruto: Quoi?

Sasuke: Pour... pleuré ?

_Naruto se leva et regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux. _

Naruto: Tu prend ta haine et tu la chiffonne. Viens.

_Il le tira par le bras pour l'amené au côtés des deux autres. Une conversation que les deux aurait jamais eu en temps normal. Puis, la naïveté de Naruto prit le dessus._

Naruto: On va mangé des nouilles !

_Sasuke se retint de l'insulter. Kakashi était doué pour faire rire les filles dans les pires moments : la preuve, Sakura riait. Naruto intrigué, demanda la raison de cette soudaine bonne humeur._

Naruto: Pourquoi vous rigolez?

Kakashi: En faite, on a entendu votre conversation.

_Sasuke se retourna, en colère. Et Naruto qui eu soudain peur d'avoir blessé Sasuke._

_Il lui glissa un mot en passant à côté de lui._

Naruto: Désolé.

Sasuke: Imbécile.

_L'insute que Naruto avait peur de recevoir. Il attrapa Sakura par la main et l'obligea à venir avec lui mangé des nouilles._

Naruto: Qui m'aime me suive.

_Kakashi suivit, Sasuke alla dans la direction opposé. Naruto voulait se retourné et voir Sasuke. Mais juste le maître était la. Il s'arrêta et demanda a Kakashi d'y allé avec Sakura. Il se mit a courir après Sasuke._

Sasuke: Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore.

Naruto: Regarde moi droit dans les yeux.

_Sasuke choqué, le fit sans s'en rendre-compte._

Naruto: Tu viens.

Sasuke: Non.

Naruto: C'était pas une question.

Sasuke: C'était pas une réponse.

**Flashback.**

**Itachi: C'était pas une question.**

**Sasuke: C'était pas une réponse.**

**La mére: Arrêtez tout les deux.**

**Fin du Flashback.**

Sasuke: Itachi ...

Naruto: Quoi ?

Sasuke: Ita..

_Et comme un oiseau s'envole, une larme s'évapora de l'oeil du brun. Naruto le prit dans ses bras comme une mére rassurerait son enfant. Chose étrange, comme depuis le début de la journée._

Naruto: Chiffonne pas trop quand même ...

_Deux minutes plus tard, Sasuke se trouva submergé d'un sentiment de colère, il s'en voulait à lui et à Naruto d'avoir pleuré. Il se détacha de Naruto, partit sans rien dire, et en vitesse._

_Naruto se sentait mal de l'avoir pris comme ça, mais il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas ça, vue qu'il sont resté un moment dans cette position, et qu'il ne disait rien. Il essaya de chassé ce moment de ses pensées et retourna voir Sakura. 3 pas en avant, il se retourna et repartit._

_Mais 4 pas après, il repartit dans l'autre sens. En faite, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire ni ou allé. Soit il allait voir Sasuke pour lui demandé son geste, soit Sakura pour essayé de lui remonter le moral. Mais au fond de lui, c'était Sasuke qu'il voulait allé voir. Mais il se força a marcher vers Sakura. Il arriva au muret mais, il y trouva qu'un escargot planté à la place de Sakura. Il prit l'escargot :_

Naruto: Pardon monsieur l'escargot, auriez-vous vue une fille au cheveux rose et un homme aux cheveux blanc?

_Mais comme réponse, il eu droit à un souffle de désespoir. Il se leva, et eu un vertige, il voyait soudain flou, il se rassis et attendit qu'il revienne à lui-même. Quelque minutes passèrent et il retrouva l'usage de ses yeux._

Naruto: Bordel ...

_Il se leva et essaya d'oublier toute cette journée en espérant que demain redevienne comme avant._

_Malheureusement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Le lendemain, la journée était pire que celle d'avant. Comme tout les matins, chacun se rendait au point de rendez-vous. Vue les têtes que chaque membres avait, ils avaient passé une très mauvaise nuit. Naruto tenta plusieurs fois de dire quelque mots à Sasuke mais celui-ci ne fit que l'ignorer, il ne l'insultait même pas. En faite, il n'y eu aucun entrainement, ni de mission ni rien. Kakashi ne donna aucun ordre, il restait la a fixé le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Sakura elle, fixait Kakashi. Naruto fixait Sasuke, qui fixait son sabre._

Sakura: Naruto...

Naruto: Hm ?

Sakura: Sasuke, Kakashi ...

_Tous la regardèrent. Kakashi pensait qu'elle allait quitté Konoha, Sasuke ne pensait pas, et Naruto pensait qu'elle aller faire une tentative de suicide._

Sakura: J'ai besoin de vous... si l'un venait à disparaitre ... je crois que ... je ne tiendrais pas ... alors ...

_Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux bras musclés la kidnappe pour la rassuré._

Kakashi: Je ne laisserai jamais personne disparaitre de toute façon.

_Sasuke osa enfin regardé Naruto en face, et Naruto sentit ce regard, il tourna la tête pour lui rendre. Naruto lu: " Crétin". Mais en faite, Sasuke voulais dire " Désolé .. " Naruto se leva et se planta devant le brun. Mais comme la veille, il eu un vertige et tomba à ses pieds. Sasuke choqué, il essaya de le relevé._

Sasuke: Naruto !

Kakashi et Sakura retrouvèrent les deux garçons.

Sakura: Naruto ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

_Elle se mit au dessus de lui et essaya de trouver son pouls. Elle le trouva mais il était faible._

_Puis Naruto se réveilla._

Naruto: Arrrg..

Sasuke: Naruto ? Ca va ?

Naruto: Je me sent mal...

_Et il retomba dans l'inconscience._

_Sakura en panique, elle ne tenait plus en place. Kakashi proposa d'amené Naruto à l'hôpital pendant que Sasuke aiderait Sakura à retrouvé ses esprits._

_Mais les deux jeunes protestèrent._

Kakashi: Ca va , ca va... Sasuke amène Naruto et Sakura, viens avec moi.

I_l ne lui prit que 3 secondes pour amené Naruto. Il appela un médecin, et alors que le soigneur demanda a Sasuke de quitté la salle des urgences, il refusa et resté collé a la porte. Le médecin vaincu, commença le diagnostique. Mais il ne trouva rien d'anormal. Naruto se réveilla 5 minutes plus tard. Sasuke s'avança à son lit._

Naruto: Pourquoi tu ...

Sasuke: On a fait une promesse a Sakura, on doit perdre personne de l'équipe. Et je suis le seul a pouvoir te ramené entier et en vitesse à l'hôpital.

_Naruto agacé, savait très bien que Sasuke avait préparer cette réponse depuis longtemps._

_Alors, il voulu vérifier une chose. Il ferma les yeux et fit mine de se sentir très mal._

Sasuke: Naruto !

_Il reouvrit les yeux, content de voir ce qu'il voulait voir. Sasuke tenait vraiment à lui, c'était une vrai amitié._

Naruto: Ca va.. je méditait juste.

Sasuke: Je vais chercher les autres.

_Il se dirigea vers la porte et rerentra avec les deux autres membres de l'équipe._

Sakura: Naruto !

_Elle plongea sur le lit et le pris dans ses bras. Les deux garçons debout sortirent de la chambre._

Kakashi: Pourquoi tu sort ?

Sasuke: J'dois prendre l'air.

Kakashi: Oui surement... moi aussi.

_Ils passèrent la journée à jouer au cartes dans la chambre d'hôpital de Naruto. Le soir, les médecins décidèrent de laissé le blond partir mais que ses camarades devaient veiller sur lui. Content d'avoir appris sa, il fit plusieurs fois des blagues du genre : Je tombe et je ferme les yeux. A la fin de chaque blagues, Sasuke l'insultait, Sakura lui mettais un coup de point, et Kakashi en avait rien à faire. Comme quoi, on récolte que ce qu'on sème. Après être allé mangé un bol de nouilles ( ou 2 ? ) la question se posa._

Naruto: Sakura, tu dors où ce soir ?

_La tête basse, elle répondit décidée :_

Sakura: Je sais pas.

Naruto: Ben, tu sais, ma porte est ouverte.

_Action, réaction. Sasuke aussa un sourcil, puis le rabaissa. Il tapa sur le table en signe de colère suite a sa réaction de l'action. Ou plutôt de la proposition de Naruto._

Kakashi: Non, elle va venir chez moi. Ma maison est plus grande, et surement plus propre.

_Naruto, avait soudainement envie de hurlé sur Kakashi, mais il se retint. Sasuke parla :_

Sasuke: Ah.

_Les têtes se tournèrent vers le brun qui regardait les étoiles en étant a l'Ouest._

_Quelque minutes après, Sasuke revint à lui et regardait les autres, choqués._

_Il se leva et partit sans mot. Kakashi se leva, Sakura suivit. Il resta le blond qui avait cette image de Sasuke ailleur, des étoiles dans les yeux. Le vendeur de nouilles, le réveilla en lui offrant un autre bol gratuit. L'image s'en alla et il ne s'occupa plus que de ses moutons... nouilles._

_De l'autre côté Sasuke suivait en marchant dans les pas de Kakashi. Il s'arrêta devant une énorme maison, les lumières étaient déjà allumées, elles n'attendaient qu'eux. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Non, c'était en faite une femme._

Tsunade: Kakashi, j'aimerais parlé a Sakura en privé.

_Elle le mit à la porte de sa propre maison. Il s'assied sur les marches et attendit._

_Tsunade invita Sakura à s'assoir elle aussi. Elle luit fit le discours du siècle:_

Tsunade: Tu dois te sentir bien seule. Si tu veux, tu peux venir habité chez moi. Je ne veux pas que tu traine dans la rue la nuit, ou encore le soir. S'il t'arrives quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Ma maison, tu sais où elle est. Alors à toi de voir. Fait attention a toi. N'oublie pas que tu as des amis, qui veillent sur toi.

Sakura: Je veux resté ici. Je viens d'arrivé mais... je me sens comme chez moi....

Tsunade: Kakashi ne pourra peut-être pas te gardé.

Kakashi ( qui fait irruption ): Elle restera si elle veux. Tsunade, tu sais que je suis pas du genre à laissé mes élèves en plan.

Tsunade: Bien. Demain toutes tes affaires seront a la porte, si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir.

Sakura: Merci, mais je pense que j'ai besoin de rien, j'ai tout ici.

Tsunade: Sur-ce, je vous laisse. Bonsoir.

_Et POF ! Tsunade disparut comme arrivée, par la porte._

_Kakashi prépara la chambre pour Sakura, lui indiqua toutes les pièces et tout ce dont elle à besoin. Vers 23h, tout le monde dormais. En pleine nuit, une voix de fille hurla, c'était Sakura, à moitié endormie, qui ne savait plus ou elle était, elle criait sans s'en rendre compte, Kakashi alarmé se leva en vitesse et se dirigea vers sa chambre. _

Kakashi: Sakura !

_Il la secouait pour la réveillé puis elle se calma et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le temps de s'habituer au noir, elle aperçu Kakashi assis a côté d'elle qui la fixait._

Sakura: Que ...

Kakashi: Tu m'a fais peur.

Sakura: Désolée je ... j'ai fait un mauvais rêve.

Kakashi: Bouge pas.

_Il alluma la lumière, ramena un fauteuil et une couette._

Sakura: Pourquoi faire ?

_Il s'approcha lui déposa la main sur son crâne. Pas de fièvre. Il éteint la lumière s'installa dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux._

Kakashi: Dors, je suis la.

_Un sourir et elle s'endormit comme une masse. Au matin, Kakashi se réveilla avec une odeur de gaufres. Il suivit l'odeur jusqu'à la cuisine et y rencontra Sakura._

Kakashi: Je vois que tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il te faut.

_De l'autre côté, Naruto prenait son lait sur le balcon, et regardait les gens passé dans la rue. Ses yeux ce posa sur le brun qui trainait en bas. Il se demandait si il devait l'appelé ou pas._

_Il pesa le pour ou le contre, et le contre l'emporta sur le reste. Sasuke s'avançait._

_Naruto s'attendait a ce qu'il continu, mais il s'arrêta sous le balcon et leva la tête._

Sasuke: Naruto, ca va ?

_Les yeux comme des pastèques, il se demandait s'il s'appelait bien Naruto. Au point que Sasuke vienne chez lui, c'était plutôt étrange. Il lui répondit aussi naturellement que possible, mais difficilement. _

Sasuke: Ok, on se voit a l'entrainement alors.

_Il continua son chemin. Naruto avait envie de lui crier reste, mais tout ce qu'ils sortit de sa bouche c'est des morceaux de croissant machés._

_Une heure plus tard, l'équipe était réunie. Mais Kakashi, en quelque mots, réussi à se faire aimé par toute l'équipe._

Kakashi: On est censé s'entrainer, mais on va se reposer aujourd'hui.

_Voila, les mots que tout le monde voudrait entendre. Pour se trouvé une occupation, chacun proposèrent leurs trucs:_

Naruto: On va mangé des nouilles !

Sakura: On va discuté autour d'un verre.

Sasuke: Je m'en fiches.

Kakashi: Comme vous voulez.

_Un débat commença :_

_Naruto était un abrutis de vouloir mangé des nouilles juste après le petit-déjeuner, Sakura ne devait pas devenir alcoolique, Kakashi était vieux vue la couleur de ses cheveux et Sasuke était beau et fort._

_Ils se retrouvèrent assis en pleine foret à lire, à écrasé les fourmis, à fixé l'horizon, rien dire, et à bavardé sans public. Naruto se mit à faire le clown et tomba une fois. Il se releva sans s'inquiéter de sa chute, recommença et retomba. Sasuke leva un oeil et regarda Naruto agacé._

_Il se releva avec difficultés et retomba._

Sasuke: Naruto !

_Il couru vers lui pour l'aidé mais Naruto ne tenait même plus debout. Kakashi l'allongea prés d'un arbre et demanda a Sakura d'aller cherché un médecin. Elle couru mais dans la mauvaise direction. Personne n'avait remarqué, ils étaient fixait sur Naruto qui s'exprimer mal._

Naruto: Sa...ss..

Kakashi: Naruto, tais toi, contente-toi de respiré !

Naruto: Sakura est partie dans le mauvais sens !

_Après ce dernier effort il s'éffondra dans l'inconscience._

Kakashi: Reste avec lui, il faut que je trouve Sakura et un médecin, reste où tu es !

_Il couru en direction de Sakura. Sasuke, calme à l'extérieur, paniqué à l'intérieur prit la tête de Naruto pour la posé sur ses jambes en guise de repose-tête. Il se réveilla brusquement et toussa à en craché ses poumons. Chose dite, il crachait du sang. Sasuke le tenait par la taille pour l'empêcher de tombé, il paniquait à en perde la raison._

Sasuke: Allonge toi bordel ! Naruto !

Naruto: aar...

_Il retomba dans l'inconscience. Sasuke se rappela du mouvement à faire pour trouvé le pouls, mais il ne trouvait rien, ou plutôt il n'en avait pas ? Il se leva effrayé._

Sasuke: Naruto ! Réveille toi crétin !

Kakashi: Sasuke ! On est la !

_Il se retourna et les larmes sortirent. Sakura pris le pouls de Naruto et ne le trouvait pas non-plus._

Sakura: Non ! Naruto !

_Sasuke recula un, deux, trois pas et il couru droit vers lui, ne savant où ses jambes l'amenait._

Sakura: Naruto ! Mais c'est pas possible !

_Elle pleurait aussi, et le secoué autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle finit par s'enfoncer dans son coup et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Le maître arrivait avec le médecin._

_Sasuke, courrait encore. Il se perdit dans la foret, s'arrêta à bout de souffle et tomba les genoux par terre._

Sasuke: IMBECILE CRETIN ABRUTIS ! C'EST MOI QUI L'AI TUé ! Na... Naru ...NARUTO!

_Le nom fit écho dans toute la forêt._

Sasuke: Il est mort... il n'existe plus... qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ... Naruto ... reviens ... MERDE !

_Il se leva et tapait sur tout ce qu'il trouvait en se jurant qu'ils allait mettre fin a sa vie, et priait pour que Naruto prenne sa place._

Sakura s'accrochait à Naruto, Kakashi essayait de la tirée. Quand enfin il réussi, elle se réfugia dans ses bras. Le médecin examina le corps inerte, sans âme, avec un coeur irréparable à présent.

_Sakura tirait sur le blouson de Kakashi essayant d'oublié la douleur de son coeur, le vide soudain, pour le troisième fois, elle perdait quelqu'un, une personne de trop, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était, ni quoi faire. Le médecin, recula en un bond choqué par la vue qu'il avait. Naruto était entouré d'un chakra orange, mais pas inconnu. Le renard s'était réveillé, et Naruto ouvrit un oeil puis l'autre et essaya de parler._

Naruto: Sas..

_Sakura se retourna, elle espérait que la voix de Naruto n'était pas dans sa tête quand elle vit Naruto les yeux ouvert faisant des mouvements avec difficulté. Elle se précipita a ses côtés pour l'aidé et le prit dans ses bras._

Sakura: Naruto, j'ai eu peur tu sais !

Naruto: Où est.. Sasuke ?

Sakura: Ah ! Sasuke ! Il est partit il était vraiment pas bien, mais reste la je vais le trouvé !

Naruto: Non, je veux le trouvé moi même !

_Il se leva avec le peu de force qu'il avait, mais il en trouva dans l'amour qu'il venait de découvrir pour Sasuke. Il savait que Sasuke pourrait faire une bétise. Petit à petit, il se mit a marché plus vite, puis à courir. Il appela le brun, a en perdre la voix._

Sasuke: Naruto ? Il faut que … je veut être avec lui … j'arrive … je vais me planté ..

- SASUKE !

Sasuke: Non ! c'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas ... NARUTO !

_Naruto couru et il tomba deux ou trois fois, mais il s'en fichait, il continuerait jusqu'à Sasuke._

_Quand il aperçu le brun debout, à hurlé son prénom complétement perdu, il se retrouva face à lui, le brun retomba et se mit a pleurer une rivière._

Sasuke: J'ai... j'ai cru que ...

_Naruto s'approcha et reste planté devant lui. Il lui pris les mains pour le relevé._

Naruto: Je suis la ... j'ai eu peur que tu ..

Sasuke: J'étais sur le point ... Naruto, j'ai eu peur, j'ai eu trop peur, je voulais prendre ta place je voulais..

_Naruto ne voulait rien savoir et lui fit comprendre et mettant sa main sur la bouche du brun._

Naruto: Arrêtes ... s'il te plait ..

_Il enleva sa main pour les remplacé par ses lèvres. Sasuke attira Naruto contre lui et sourit, pour la première fois._

Sasuke: Il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres ...

Naruto, sur un ton d'ironie, déclara:

Naruto: Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai trouvé Sakura dans les bras à Kakashi ! C'était beau à voir !

Sasuke: Crétin !

_Il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers le lieu de l'incident précédent._

_Il arrivèrent collé l'un a l'autre, et Sakura pris les deux en même temps dans ses bras._

Sakura: Bon vous deux, c'est fini les cachoteries !

Sakura: Heu...

Naruto: ...

_Et toute l'équipe soulagée, rigola._

_Ils rentrérent au village, Sasuke et Naruto main dans la main, Sakura qui suivait Kakashi de prés et le médecin qui était trop choqué pour parler._

Sasuke: Je vais te surveillé 24h sur 24 maintenant.

Naruto: Moi aussi.

_Sakura souriait, autant qu'elle pouvait. De voir Sasuke et Naruto en vie, s'entendre aussi bien, elle était rétablie, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Finalement, la vie vaut vraiment d'être vécue même si il y a des hauts et des bas, très bas._

_Ils mangeaient des nouilles. Naruto renversa son bol sur Kakashi et se fit traité de crétin par Sasuke, qui à son tour renversa son bol en voulant mettre une tape sur le crâne de Naruto, le blond le traita à de crétin et se prit un coup de baguette par Sakura qui tomba en suite de son tabouret et emportant avec elle une boîte pleine de baguettes qui lui tomba sur la figure. Kakashi se leva et ramassa la fille aux cheveux rose puis les baguettes._

Kakashi: Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous maintenant !

_En guise de réponse, Sasuke déposa un baisé sur le front de Naruto, se leva et attrapa un mouchoir pour le blouson aux nouilles du maître._

_Equipe irrécupérable ?_

_Le soir, Sasuke et Naruto se séparèrent difficilement, mais se retrouvèrent une demi-heure après, impossible de resté l'un sans l'autre. Kakashi et Sakura rentrèrent chez "eux"._

_Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Sakura s'enfonça dans sa couette fatiguée. Mais un grand bonhomme aux cheveux blanc viens troublé son confort. _

Kakashi: Tu as encore besoin de moi ?

Sakura: Je crois que non.

_Elle avait vue la réaction du maître pas content d'apprendre sa,_

Sakura: Mais tu peux resté, c'est chez toi après tout.

Kakashi: Je crois que c'est plutôt chez nous.

_Il l'a souleva pour l'amené dans son propre lit et se coucha._

_Après une longue discussion sur " comment va t-on faire pour entrainé Naruto et Sasuke maintenant? " Ils s'endormirent._

_Au petit matin, le brun et le blond se réveillèrent l'un après l'autre. Personne ne s'était remit de la journée de la veille, tout avait changé. _

Sasuke: Il faut qu'on passe a l'hôpital, si je te perds, je serais plus quoi faire.

Naruto _( L'attrapant contre lui )_: Il m'arrivera rien, t'inquiètes.

_Chez Kakashi... Et Sakura, le réveil était déjà fait. La fille aux cheveux rose se posait bien des questions, Kakashi l'avait bien amené dans son lit la veille. Mais pourquoi ? Elle se lavait les dents devant la glace quand le loup apparut derrière elle._

Kakashi: Même au réveil t'es toujours aussi jolie.

Sakura: Et toi toujours une tête de zombie.

Kakashi: Merci.

Sakura: Y'a pas de quoi.

_Elle lui sourit et laissa la salle de bain en regrettant ses paroles. « J'aurais du le complimenté moi aussi, mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête la ? » _

_Tout le monde partit de chez soit ou de chez lui pour se retrouvé à l'endroit habituel._

_L'entrainement était sérieux, mais sans effort pour Naruto, Sasuke qui s'appliquait plus à veillé sur Naruto qu'a son travail et Kakashi qui se concentrait sur le travail de Sakura. C'était presque la plus belle journée d'entrainement qu'ils ais jamais vécu. Des sourires dans tout les sens, des rires. Naruto, pour tout gâcher, eu un vertige et tomba. Il se releva et regardait Sasuke apeuré. _

_Le brun pour se rassuré qu'il allait bien mit son oreille sur le torse de Naruto pour écouter son coeur. Boulette, Naruto était frustré et son coeur battait plus vite que jamais. Un sourire de Sasuke et _

_il s'écarta. _

Sasuke: Fait attention.

_Naruto encore en état second, ne répondit pas et se contenta de regardé le brun. L'entrainement terminé, un petit tour pour faire plaisir au malade, au restaurant préféré de monsieur. Cette fois, le repas se passa sans catastrophes. Sasuke et Naruto repartirent ensemble et Kakashi et Sakura aussi. _

_Prête a dormir, Sakura ouvrit la porte de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Kakashi qui souriait._

_Sourire suspect. _

Kakashi: Honneur aux dames.

Sakura: Bien.

_Elle l'attrapa par la nuque, se mit sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassa et se cacha sous les couettes en rigolant. Kakashi ne s'attendait pas à sa mais attendait que sa. Il changea de pièces, prit tout les coussins de la maison et Sakura se fit engloutir par une avalanche._

_Chez Naruto, Sasuke regardait dehors, la nuit qui venait de se vautré. Il pensait. Il pensait fort même. Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas rendu-compte que Naruto était derrière._

Sasuke: en l'espace de quelque minute, ma vie a pris un sens.

Naruto: Un sens ?

_Sasuke qui la haine était encore un peu la se retourna agacé et se calma juste après_.

Sasuke: Sa fait longtemps que t'es la ?

Naruto: Non, je viens d'arriver, mais si tu veux, je peux te laissé seul …

Sasuke: Non, reste, j'ai besoin de toi.

_Naruto s'assit sur le lit et attendit. Sasuke se retourna pour regardé sa moitié en face. Le blond se leva prit une mèche de Sasuke et lui dis une chose que personne ne lui avait jamais dite._

Naruto: Je … Sasuke, je t'aime !

**The end =P.**

**Je vous laisse imaginé la tête que Kakasi fait quand il apprend que Naruto est mort et ce qu'il se passe dans la tête à Naruto pour ses sentiments envers Sasuke =P.**

**A la prochaine =).**


End file.
